


大金毛与小黄猫

by ChristineBassoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, dog!Sam, kitty!Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineBassoon/pseuds/ChristineBassoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因为一些意外，Sam变成了大金毛，Dean变成了小黄猫。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 男子气的小黄猫

 

由于某些不可控原因，Dean变成了一只小黄猫。他的体型比刚出生的奶喵要大些，软绵绵的好摸极了。当Sam用两只手指挠挠他的下巴时，他就会压抑不住猫的本性，开始四脚朝天，在床上翻滚起来。虽然他现在说不了话，但他依旧要用自己的实际行动证明他的男子气概——虽然他屁股后面那两个小球都没长好。

喵喵。就算变成一只猫，我也不走寻常路！

  
规则一 不喜欢他弟叫他加菲猫

加菲猫是好吃懒做的代表，而自己还是正常人的时候（我一直是个正常人！），不过是在繁忙的猎鬼事业中吃个汉堡补充体力罢了！而现在，即使变成了一只小奶喵，他是要被他弟说他超重。真让人悲伤！

“Dean，即使变成了一只猫，你也需要均衡的营养。”Sam轻而易举地托起他的屁股，“你那么喜欢玩线团，不吃点猫草你怎么吐毛球？”

喵喵喵！我没有玩过线团，都是因为你拿着它在我面前逗来逗去。  
  
优秀的猎人思维没有在这副猫的皮囊里退化，猫Dean歪着他的小脑袋，想出了一个非常厉害的对付方法。

你说我超重是吧，我就是让你尝尝超重的味道！  
  
他把毛球拱到一边，撅着小屁股跑到Sam的脚边。他开始用细小的爪子在那可恶的硬邦邦的布料上留下刮痕声，锐利的小爪子狠狠地刺向Sam光裸的脚背。待这些工作完成后，他就顺着好爬的地方慢慢攀上来，小小的尾巴扬在空中。大概他弟怕摔死他所以没有动。算你有良心。哼。  
  
爬到一半的时候，他甚至刻意用爪子在他弟下体那里狠踩几下。你才超重！超重。  
  
顺带一提，接近两米好难爬。  
  
待他到达山峰的时候，他便用身子罩在那长长的讨厌的头发上，四肢尽量伸开着。如果不是尾巴在空中甩来甩去，Sam就像戴上了一顶金黄色的毛绒帽，不过有只猫头而已。

“嗷！”Sam大叫，但是又不敢甩头，“老天我的头发被你抓得好疼！Dean给我停下来！”  
  
他弟这么说着，居然一手把他拿了下来，说要给他灌牛奶噎死他什么的。Dean挣扎着，锐利的爪子勾住了Sam的衬衣，于是他又胜利地停留在他弟的肩膀上了。他翘着骄傲的尾巴在巨人的肩膀上看风景，踱着伟人的步伐走来走去。  
  
不一会儿他就累了。小小的黄猫开始化成一摊懒懒的貂，挂在他弟的脖子上，像什么时尚的颈饰一样。  
  
规则二 要像正常人一样上厕所

他得意地挂在他弟脖子上，不顾众人的目光来到了凶案现场，激动得喵喵大叫。但很快，他再次发现了这个身躯的弱点——太难上厕所了！  
  
他抓抓他弟的后颈，又探进他弟的头发里。过了好久，那斯坦福的脑袋终于运转过来了。他弟为什么把他带到了马桶前？  
  
不要！他喵喵叫，我要去便池！他跳下了高耸的马桶，爪子不断滑着木质的厕所门，头顶着Sam的皮鞋。

“Dean，不要这样无理取闹。”他听见他弟说，“没有一只猫需要便池！”  
  
一个借尿遁的警官刚推门进来就看见了一幅神奇的情景——那个严肃脸的FBI探员双手托着小黄猫的腋下，而那只看起来超重的小黄猫，下身垂直悬空，尾巴乱扫，两脚乱踹。双方都努力使一小条液体对准便池。  
  
妈妈，我还是赶快逃吧。那只猫，好可怕。

 

 


	2. 心怀鬼胎的大金毛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大金毛Sam的部分，系统说Summary一定要超过十个字。

2.心怀鬼胎的大金毛  
  
在Dean变成小黄猫前，Sam已经先行一步遭到邪恶小女巫的毒手。邪恶的(wicked)Vicky没有让他弟在Dean面前马上变成吐舌头的大狗，而是等她确保两人远离自己，又无法向两个千年之恋的父母报告时，熊孩子才搞出这鬼把戏。  
  
“You are being watched！”(你被裱了！)她邪笑着跑了。  
  
Dean正从拉斯维加斯赌场出来，顺带一提，他今晚手气很好——顺带拿了好几个妞的手机号码。这时的天空阴沉沉的，就像阴暗昏黄的河底，好像有股浑浊的泥土味。他钻进英帕拉里，手指愉快地拍着方向盘，驶回了旅馆。  
  
回程的时候他打开了车窗，清凉的风拍在脸上舒服极了。原本燥热的荒漠里有股潮湿的气息，他开得更愉快了。  
  
Dean从车里出来的时候已经下起了大雨，他揪起后衣领包着头，一把抓过钥匙向着旅馆全速跑去。风撞开了那扇解锁的大门，一条大金毛不知从哪里拐了个弯，跟Dean一头闯进去。一人一狗在地毯上滴着水。  
  
那条大狗屁股对着门，翘起高高的尾巴。它的毛被雨水打湿了不少，正服帖地垂在它的肚子两旁。  
  
它就维持那个动作堵在门口，不吠，也不移动。  
  
“听着。”Dean关门之后被这团毛茸茸吓了一跳，“给我快走！”  
  
它没有理会，只是摇了摇尾巴，抬起那呆呆的头盯着Dean。  
  
“讨好我是没用的！”Dean无情地说，以金毛为圆心绕开了它，打开了门。“我这里不是什么见鬼的有良心的动物收容所！”  
  
他拿了个凳子顶住门，慢慢接近它。“嗯，你不要咬我。”Dean靠近的时候那大家伙高兴地甩了甩尾巴，“听我的话。”  
  
于是，Dean用力托起大金毛的两腋，让它的爪子攀在自己两条大腿上，一边倒退一边拽着它出了房门。木板上留下两排鞋印和两条水痕。金毛的两只后爪拼命挣扎，别人不知道还以为Dean和它在跳舞呢。  
  
“虽然我弟喜欢狗，但是我不喜欢！房间是我和Sam的！”Dean说。之后，金毛哀怨地叫了一声，看着狡猾的Dean跑回了房间。  
  
它追着Dean回房门，吃了个闭门羹。前爪弄得木板吱吱作响。  
  
Dean打开电视，这才坐到一旁，却发现那条狗正努力出现在旁边的玻璃窗里面。一边叫着一边在窗台上舔着什么。  
  
起初他没有理会。最后他在窗格里发现了并不十分明显的字母。S-A-M。  
  
哦，我了勒个去，那个喜欢量子力学的小女巫把他六尺四寸的弟弟变成了一只大金毛。  
  
他打开了木门，Sam马上穿过他的罗圈腿间，跑进了浴室。  
  
汪汪！我要洗澡！  
  
“你自己洗！”他哥说。  
  
汪汪汪，不帮我洗就把爪子上的泥弄到你的床上。  
  
Dean不知道他汪什么，反正就是知道那意思。他用清水把他弟淋了个落汤狗，之后在他弟甩掉水珠后，把这大狗赶出了浴室。因为他换过的衣服都被这条可恶的汪汪给弄湿了！  
  
但他忘了上锁。  
  
在他哼着哥让雾气弥漫浴室的时候，浴室门开了。(轻而易举，Sam想。)大金毛吐着粉色的舌头，迈着轻快的步子，摇着尾巴屁颠屁颠地冲进了水中。  
  
“你这可恶的小色鬼！“Dean用脚压着它的身子，试图用平移的方式把金毛推出去，但对方更得意了——舔得他小腿直发痒。  
  
“我要把你丢出门外！！Sam！！你去跟暴风雨同睡吧！”  
  
乖乖，他哥说得出做得到。


	3. 诡计多端的大金毛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为什么要写summary？因为系统叫我写的。

  
  
Dean从卧室出来的时候只用浴巾包着下体，大腿在浴巾的缝隙中露出来，屁股拱起好看的曲线。全身还湿漉漉的金毛听到开门的声音后就像吃了兴奋剂，一个劲地在Dean的脚边转来转去。他不敢抬头，只是耷拉着两只长长的耳朵，因为刚才Dean要把他扔出门外的话可把他吓到了。

他不满地哼哼着，继续在房间里四处乱窜。房间全是他的脚步声。

“没空陪你玩飞碟，Sam。”Dean躲开了活泼的金毛，好不容易蹲下了，金毛又乐颠颠地过来闻他屁股。他双手揉着Sam的脸，又蹂躏了几下他弟的耳朵，摆着严肃的表情，“Sam，你要记住你是个人。你不要太适应这个身躯了。要不你变回人的时候，学习直立行走是你新的课程了。”

Sam蹲坐在他面前，悲伤地用一双真实无比的狗狗眼看着他哥。汪汪。他下垂的忧郁的大眼又再一次起效了，他哥又不再损他了。  
  
作为一只活泼的汪汪是不会有停止捣乱的一秒的。Sam看见他哥找衣服穿，这边凑凑，那边嗅嗅，又找机会钻进他哥叉开的两腿中间。估计现在这情景，配上一首《伦敦桥要塌啦》的童谣非常不错呢。经过“桥洞”的时候，他过长的金黄色尾巴总是不经意扫过Dean的大腿，顺便附加一些臭臭的口水。

就这样自娱自乐了好几回，Dean终于被他烦到了。“等我穿好衣服！心急鬼！”Dean知道他弟在抱怨自己不帮他吹干毛发，“我早说了多少次了，如果当初你肯剪发，你变的就不是毛茸茸的金毛了！”  
  
他弟打了个哈欠，一下子蹦上了Dean的床，很快被他哥重重地打了屁股。“去你自己的床！我不愿意睡你臭烘烘的狗窝。”结果，他在床上甩水甩得更爽了。瞧那得意的神态，就像看到Dean吃下了十个蔬菜摇摇乐。  
  
Dean那张床的床单全湿了，他只好套上衬衫坐到属于Sam的那张床上，像往常一样叉开了腿坐。金毛Sam甚至不用他哥招手便跑到他哥跟前，转了个身，乖乖地背对着他。  
  
Dean用两边膝盖夹紧了金毛的身子，因为他总是淘气地乱动。Dean右手拿起风筒，左手一边松开他弟的毛发，一边皱眉一边让毛发穿过手指缝，“所以我不太喜欢大狗，总是一大股味道。”Sam顽皮地侧了侧头，试图舔舔Dean的左手，但Dean很快避开了。Sam又被打了打头。  
  
这时Dean捏住大汪耳朵的下方，提到空中，热风突然灌进了Sam的耳朵里。“汪！”Sam难受得不行，猛地甩甩头，摆脱他哥的恶作剧。  
  
Dean最终花了超过半个小时才把Sam的毛发弄干，Sam总是吹一下就在房间里转个圈，等他生气的时候又乖乖坐在他的面前。汪汪！我也不想的，Sam如是说。

这件事让Dean精疲力竭了——他把风筒扔到一边，关了灯倒进床里马上睡了。  
  
“晚安Sam,乖乖睡地上。”他摸摸他弟的头。（这感觉挺奇妙的）  
  
Sam虽然变成了只大狗，但是他讨厌趴在地板上睡觉。他哥好闻的味道总是飘进他的鼻孔里，把他心中“好好睡觉”的指令变成了“跳上床”。  
  
他甩着尾巴蹦上了床，先是在Dean盖着的被子上踩来踩去，后来干脆凑到他哥的脸上。他前面两只爪子压在Dean的手臂上，开始哈赤哈赤地在他哥脸上留下几滴口水。“信不信我把你踢下床，Sam？”他哥不满地哼哼。“作为一条好狗，该睡觉的时候睡觉！”  
  
他一点都不介意。Sam走到床沿，把头探进被子里。他变成了一只钻地底的鼬鼠，在被窝里四处乱窜。一会儿用屁股坐在他哥的肚子上，一会儿在他哥身旁滚来滚去。他这里舔舔，那里嗅嗅，扰乱着Dean的睡眠。  
  
见Dean一点都不回应自己，Sam的头开始在Dean的脖子上磨蹭，而身子几乎趴在了他哥身上。一张完美无缺的金毛被子！  
  
“妈的Sammy你重死了，不能呼吸了！！”他哥翻了个身，把Sam的头搂在腋下，Sam挣脱了出来，“随便你了，你这么爱挤一张床就挤吧。”  
  
赫赫，计划通。  
  
金毛得意地用尾巴扫扫他哥的大屁股，跳到另一边舔舔他哥的胸膛和脸，睡了。  
  
  



	4. 猫狗大作战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam金毛和Dean喵遇到了很多生活上的困难……他们手牵着手解决了问题

金毛Sam一早就醒了。他动了动耳朵，张开双眼，这才把头从两条毛茸茸的前臂里抬起来。他站起来的时候，四只爪子在柔软的床上留下四个小坑。  
  
可是哪里都没有Dean的踪迹。他跳了下床，在浴室和房间里四处乱窜，期间撕烂了床单一条，抓破了沙发一座，还有破坏了一堆包装袋——那些全是Dean最爱的零食。他跳到空中，把挂在浴室高处沾有他哥气味的毛巾拽了下来，扔到一边；他又钻到衣服堆里，看看他哥有没有躲在里面；他沿着过道疯跑了好几圈，把房间弄了个天翻地覆。  
  
汪汪！你在哪里？  
  
喵。他听到不悦的声响，他开头没有反应过来。最终，在那床原本属于他的被子之下，他闻到一股熟悉又奇怪的味道了——一只赖床的黄色小奶猫正努力翻着身，跌跌撞撞地想要突破头上重重的被子。  
  
Sam高兴跑到床边，扯下了被子，却把小黄猫一同卷在地上了。  
  
喵喵喵！Sam听到Dean的声音，“粗鲁的巨人！”  
  
汪汪！为什么我能知道你说什么？  
  
“动物语！”他哥抱怨，“为什么！？你变成动物是只金毛，而我却是只刚出生的小猫？”  
  
“还有这房间是怎么回事！”Dean猫差点被前面一堆可怕的小山吓到了。  
  
他们现在有两个严重的问题。一，在变回人形前要交房间的费用。二，解决吃饭问题。他们倒是并不担心变不回人形——那小女巫在他们动物的脑袋里留了个言。“享受五天的动物生活。”  
  
Dean猫让Sam找出他的钱包,Sam不一会儿便叼着他的牛仔裤过来了，放在了地上。小黄猫咬住有点厚的皮夹，生气地甩着头，努力把钱包拽了出来。他已经筋疲力尽了。  
  
他决意不让金毛碰他的钱包。他让Sam转过身去，之后翻开了皮夹——他用细小的爪子探进钱币里，用力按着它们，然后摩擦着慢慢退了出来。  
  
“你要给前台写一张纸，证明是我们的房费！”Dean猫抱了一卷钞票在胸前，四只爪子紧紧地攀着，累得瘫在了地上。  
  
Sam一下子跳到了凳子上，用前臂扫下了一张纸，然后看着桌子中央的圆珠笔滚到了地上。Dean猫用身子压住了那张纸，然后Sam则咬住了鼻杆，奋力写下了“203”。那只笔非常不好使唤，因为Sam必须在侧着头的同时写下字，但是这样侧着头又好难看见纸张！笔杆最后沾满了金毛艰辛的口水。  
  
那个数字，绝对是Sam有生以来写得最丑的几个！又大又歪。  
  
最后Dean猫用这张丑爆了的多角形纸片包住了钱。  
  
“Sammy,趴下！趴下！”他喵喵叫。  
  
Sam疑惑不解地趴下了，Dean猫一下子跳上了他的背脊。他们趁着前台没人，就把那卷钞票放在了桌上。然后，他们躲到一边直至确保前台的女孩打开了那张纸。  
  
“天啊，他们精力真旺盛！”Dean猫耳朵不好，但这句却清晰地钻进了他的耳朵里。  
  
回去回去！喵喵说，我们接下来要把钱包和资料收好，挂上“请打扫”的牌子。脸埋在柔软金毛里的喵喵如是说。

 

xx

 

对化身为小黄猫的Dean来说，上厕所也是一个难题。困在金毛身躯里的Sam可以轻易跳上马桶，然后用爪子轻轻一拉，这就完事了。可是Dean不行。他用细小的后爪撑地，前爪拼命往上伸，离马桶边缘还远着呢。滑溜溜的陶瓷让他的小爪子无用武之地。  
  
他弟蹭蹭蹭地颠着屁股过来了，似乎想要帮助他。于是，Dean从背靠马桶底累瘫的状态马上切换成攀登状态，他可不能让他弟看见他垂头丧气的模样。  
  
金毛Sam用头凑近他，鼻子点点猫咪的后背。接着，他低下头，开始拱起Dean的屁股——Dean很快趴在了Sam的头顶。作为一只出色的猫咪，Dean不应该畏高，但是在Sam慢慢抬起头的时候他还是捂住了双眼。  
  
没用的猫！  
  
Dean费力地用四只小脚齐齐缩在马桶的一边，一动不动。他看看水里的倒影，依然没有想好要用那种姿势好。他正纠结的时候突然发现了一个严重的问题——  
  
“Sam，为什么你要偷看我上厕所？”  
  
Sam用可怜可爱的眼睛看了看他，慢慢地走了出去。他还贴心地咬住门把手，掩上门了。  
  
好了，Dean。他突然回过神来，摔了下去！万幸的是，他现在只是把身体卡在边缘处，两只脚在外，两只脚在内。他用头死死卡在马桶外，终于调整过来，重新站在马桶上了。  
  
为什么Sam没有把马桶盖放下来！让我这么辛苦！  
  
Dean好不容易找了一个最宽的地方，开始用屁股对准水面——努力站稳——扑通！可怜的猫咪终于掉进水中，还不争气地尿了。  
  
金毛Sam听到落水声后马上冲了进来，一下子就把猫咪叼了起来，放在浴室里。  
  
喵，终于得救的Dean示意他冲冲马桶。  
  
汪！一边拨排水开关的金毛一边唠唠叨叨地说，看吧，掉下水了！  
  
即使你变成了一只狗，你还是那么烦！Dean趴在冰凉的地上说。  
  
Sam这时闯了进来，打开了头顶的热水开关！于是，Dean被一只大汪用前爪摸完了全身，这不公平！最后，他迷糊糊地被卷进一条大毛巾里，全身暖烘烘地睡去了。  
  
金毛低头用鼻子凑凑猫咪的身子，把猫咪围在了自己怀里，头粘着头，脚叠着脚。远远看去，就像两团金色的绒球。


	5. 猫骑士和金毛骏马

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 骑士丁喵和金毛三米骏马，向着食品店金发

 

早晨，金毛被一阵细微的猫叫给弄醒了。他发现自己转换了一种特别普通的睡姿(当然，这是针对狗而言的)，肚皮紧贴地面，头埋在两只前臂中间。而那些细小的声音正不断地爬进他的耳朵里，弄得他怪痒痒的。  
  
他侧侧头，发现猫咪Dean正在他耳朵内侧和脸部之间的缝隙中钻来钻去。因为这空间有些小，Dean竖起的耳朵会不时划过Sam的脸。Sam有时候会侧侧脸，这时猫咪就要用硬塞的方式才能通过了——他的脸在收窄的缝隙中挤成了一团，有时还不得不拼命用头顶着金毛的下巴才能正常呼吸。猫咪的前半个身子都覆盖在垂下的大片耳朵下，好像被一张毛绒被子卷着。  
  
金毛还是很困，他的眼睛又闭上了。精力充沛的猫咪则致力于打扰他的睡眠，开始用两只前爪在他肚皮上踩来踩去。他先是斜斜地站在金毛的肚子上，前脚轮流按着Sam的肚皮，后来干脆趴了下来，一边推着一边把尾巴卷成了一个圆形。  
  
Dean猫见金毛不理他，开始向着高处进发。他两只前爪紧紧扣住那长长的毛，屁股则歪到一边，努力把脚放到更高的地方去。他花了一些时间终于把自己挪到了Sam的背上。最后，他四肢大张，全身伏在柔软的金色毛毯里，舒服地喵喵叫着。  
  
这时，Sam倒是完全清醒了。他并没有注意到背上有东西，一下子爬了起来，背上的猫咪像滑滑梯一样摔到了地上——幸好有毛毯垫着呢。  
  
“很痛呢！Sam！”Dean大声抗议着，努力想爬回床上，但是身形太小的他只能仰视着那个露出床边的狗头，“到底是谁说我重得像加菲猫！”  
  
“抱歉抱歉！”Sam蹦了下来，用嘴巴轻抚他的全身，又试图舔舔他，“我不知道......”  
  
“我真是讨厌死这个小猫的身体了。”  
  
“我也讨厌这只金毛的身体。”  
  
“不是！你明明享受着！”小小的黄猫喵喵大叫，不满意地爪着他的毛发。  
  
“Dean，你这样抓，我变回去要秃的。”  
  
“不怕！你长头发长得快。”  
  
Dean这时已经轻巧地跃在窗台上，等Sam关上房门之后，他稳稳当当地降落在Sam的背上。一只猫咪骑士和一只金毛骏马就这样踏上了寻找派公主的旅程。  
  
“去汉堡店！汉堡店！”  
  
“太远了！我们去那个便利店吧，那个光头老是打瞌睡的。”  
  
“给我拿个派好吗？我在门口看风！”  
  
但他们的旅途远没有这样顺畅。他们刚跑出街道，一辆令人——不，令猫狗颤抖的车出现在他们的面前。  
  
胖胖的制服男正拿着一张大网向着他们走来。Dean紧张地用爪子刺了刺Sam的身体，“他来了！来了！抓我们！”  
  
“坐稳了！”Dean趁着胖男人走进另一条街道，他们一猫一狗便冲出了这条街道。Sam狂奔到便利店。那个店主，似乎正在厕所呢。  
  
两只光明正大地跑了进去，Dean马上做好了分工——他要威风凛凛地站在门口望风。  
  
Sam用嘴扯下了几个胶袋，把它们撑开，之后在面包架子和袋子之间来回。他费力地用后爪支撑自己的身子，前爪攀住货架的边缘，嘴巴咬住包装袋便用甩下来。地上四散着各类商品。  
  
“Sammy，我们不要狗粮。也不要猫粮。”  
  
“但也许我们的身体需要？”  
  
“不......”猫咪听到沉重的脚步声，“快！叼起袋子！他回来了！”  
  
Sam飞奔向胶袋，狠狠地摔了一跤，狗嘴磕到了地上。来不及了！他把Dean猫甩到袋子里，让膨胀的包装袋包围着他，之后猛地叼起白色的塑料袋飞了出去！  
  
店主带着惊讶，疑惑，生气十余种情感停在了门口。所有画面停在短暂的一秒中——空中飞扬的金毛大耳，包装袋之间露出的小猫头，四散在空中的食物，他与金毛的历史性对视。等他反应过来，骂骂咧咧地追上去后，猫骑士和金毛骏马已经带着战利品凯旋，回到他们的宫殿了。


	6. 光屁股的猫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean终于从一只小黄猫变回人的身体啦！

一猫一狗再次度过了一个难忘的晚上。  
  
Sam刚醒，眼睛还没睁开，鼻子却已经习惯性地嗅嗅旁边，以确保那只胖胖的加菲猫在自己身边。但这一次，他没有得到任何反馈信息。猫咪的味道已经完全消失了。他又尝试竖起耳朵，但听不到任何声音，只有旁边的秒针滴答作响。真奇怪！他的尾巴也甩不动了！  
  
他害怕起来，马上摆脱了睡意。睁开眼睛的他发现自己已经恢复成人形，正赤身裸体地趴在床上哩。Sam的四肢酸痛，以一种奇怪的方式伸展着；而脖子像卡着好几枚铁钉，似乎转动一下就会发出可怕的咔吱声。他的脸、他的鼻子正埋在软软的被子上，压得发麻。  
  
“天哪！平时Dean居然是这样睡觉的，居然没有闷死吗。？”天晓得他要这样想——嘿，他的第一反应不应该是“我终于摆脱了那只金毛的身体了！”吗？  
  
Sam费力地翻了个身，一边把手从身下抽过来。  
  
“喵！喵喵喵！”他好像听到猫咪炸毛的声音，甚至带着一种恼怒，一种悲哀，“巨人！你的手压着我了！”  
  
“啊对不起对不起！”Sam马上跳出床，四处寻找Dean的身影，“我忘了你还没恢复过来。”  
  
他在皱皱的被子里找到了那只猫咪，对方甚至不领情地咬了下他的手指(没出血，当然)。Sam用双手轻轻捧起猫咪，让Dean站在他的左掌心里，一边靠近自己胸膛，一边用右手抚顺猫咪的绒毛。“还疼吗？”  
  
“不疼。”Dean的声音在他脑袋里响起，“可是你不冷吗？没有穿衣服？”  
  
Sam看了下自己的下方，空荡荡凉飕飕的。“Dean，你答应我，我把你放下后，不要对我做什么恶作剧。”Sam把脸对准了猫咪的头，鼻子尖对着鼻子尖。  
  
“比如？”猫咪圆溜溜的绿色大眼瞪着他的绿色人眼，然后举出了一只小爪子，在空中挥舞了几下，“这样？”  
  
“不是，算了。我好困继续睡一会。”Sam钻回被子里，把Dean放在枕头边。可恶的巨人居然圈住他的前爪，用两边大拇指按着他的粉色肉垫，他锐利的爪子竟成了对方的玩物！爪子噌地弹出来，反射着刺眼的冷光(Dean，你不是金刚狼！)；又嗖地收回去，隐藏于无形。  
  
Sam睡这个回笼觉之前，还亲了几下Dean猫的后颈，狠狠地摸了几下他的毛屁股。Dean不耐烦地躲开他弟的毛手毛脚。  
  
但，天啊！他开始习惯这个小小的身躯还有Sammy的爱抚了。在Sam醒来之后，他甚至乐此不疲地在他弟的肚皮上玩蹦蹦床的游戏。  
  
Dean觉得他真的受够了，再这样下去他就真的变成一只猫了。每次他脑子里浮现起“你是个喜欢吃芝士汉堡和派的汉子！”时，他就会被Sam的手指吸引了过去，开始用后脚站起来前爪抱住他弟的手。上面不就是有小鱼干嘛！  
  
但恶趣味的小女巫没有好好遵守她的诺言，擅自把他的动物期延长了——直至发生猫与尿兜事件时，他还是一只无能为力的猫。所以Dean再也不想提这件事了，已经一个星期了，他还能变回来吗？  
  
他这天晚上又爬到Sam的被子上，卷成一个金色的小球，闭上了他的眼睛。  
  
Sam张开了一只眼，又赶紧闭上了。他很想努力忽略这种重量，但是这根本不能忽略嘛！他的胸膛前湿湿的。看来小女巫也没坏到哪里去嘛，至少没让他哥在警官面前变回去。  
  
Dean是该减肥了！瞧他胖嘟嘟的脸，已经挤出双下巴了；还有腰间的肉，这样一趴全软绵绵地贴在别人身上啦。到底有没有考虑作为弟弟他的感受嘛！？  
  
他的老哥这样光着屁屁趴在他身上睡觉好吗？Sam笑着伸出右手，得意地在Dean的后颈处捏了捏，对方果然用头蹭了蹭他的手臂。接着，他又挠挠大肥猫的背部，对方终于怕痒了——Dean翻了个身，挤进Sam手臂和身体之间的缝隙中。他把头紧紧地贴在Sam的腰边，蜷成一只虾米。  
  
Sam爬了起来，轻轻地用被子包好这只大肥猫，然后把他移上一些，又在他头下垫了个枕头。嗯，终于有点人样了，Sam拍拍Dean的屁股。  
  
Sam吻了一下Dean的耳朵，侧躺在他旁边，瞄瞄这只大肥猫，又继续睡了。  
  
Dean动了一下耳朵。Sam不知道，猫咪在他睡的时候也偷袭过他的嘴唇呢。


End file.
